creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Carpeted Stairs
Basic Information Medieval Carpeted Stairs are blocks cut into an L-shape made of light grey bricks with dark wooden boards, covered in a red carpet with gold lining, thus picking up the colour scheme of the Medieval Banner Wall and the Medieval Chair, Throne and Table. How to obtain This stairs are part of the Medieval Super Bundle (formerly called "Colossal Castle Bundle") that was introduced with update R41 on May 1st 2017. Medieval Carpeted Stairs as crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in building kits that you can buy for any Blueprint that includes Medieval Carpeted Stairs (like the Colossal Castle Blueprint), but none of these item/block packs will include the according crafting recipe for the stairs. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for Medieval Carpeted Stairs to your crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will then always be available, even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft After buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store, to craft 8 blocks of Medieval Carpeted Stairs at a time, you'll need: * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 block of most kinds of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. Wood can be taken from the trunks and branches of all trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface during the night * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 1 Leather, mainly obtainable from Pigsies, Night Pigsies or Night Hoglets as a loot drop or pet-harvest, also more rarely from BossHogs or Night Leafies How to use Medieval Carpeted Stairs These stairs can be placed for building and decoration purposes. They fit well together with Medieval Brick Wall blocks. Medieval Carpeted Stairs can be fully rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated block or item, so that all stairs of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. These stairs can also be displayed on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers and similar display "cases". The Medieval Carpeted Stairs will be automatically reduced in size on or in these display containers. Medieval Carpeted Stairs aren't used as ingredients in any crafting recipes, but they can be cut into corner blocks in a Processor like mentioned above. They are non-flammable and like all other crafted objects, these building blocks are also non-corruptable. How to process Medieval Carpeted Stairs further By putting these Stairs into a Processor, one block of Medieval Carpeted Stairs can be cut into either 1 Inner or 2 outer Medieval Stairs Corner blocks that can then be placed next to them as a completion. No crafting recipes have to be unlocked for this. These Medieval Stairs Inner Corners and Medieval Stairs Outer Corners are the exact same corner blocks that can be produced by cutting Medieval Stairs without any carpets in a Processor. Such, it is advised to process Medieval Stairs into these inner and outer stairs corner blocks, because they are "cheaper" to craft common Medieval Stairs than Medieval Carpeted Stairs. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Stairs Category:Store Category:Medieval